Digimon: console crisis
by ClassicWeegee
Summary: A NEW set of 3 tamers set off on a new journey through the digital world. Can they survive? Warning: Adult tamers.


**I do not own Digimon! If I did I would not be here!**

* * *

**ep.1**

I had just woken up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window on a Sunday morning. My first move is to pop my back due to sleeping awkwardly in my bed because of how tall I am. For those unaware, I am about 6 feet 11 inches tall, weighing in at around 275 pounds, I have an average build despite the height. The color of my skin is normal for the typical Caucasian man. I have a scar going from my left pectoral to my middle right abdominal muscle, another two crossing between my eyes in a slightly misshapen "X" pattern, my eyes are yellowish green. As for my hair? Crimson, shoulder length, and spiked.

By now you might be wondering where I live, well, I live near a small town just above the American/Canadian border. Most of the time I do stay to myself, but every once in a while I do make a trip to the nearby town where I buy hardware, food, drinks, and other stuff like that. Today was one of those days where I went to do so. After the shopping trip and putting things where they belong, I was excited to play a game that just came out, tearaway. I had a copy reserved, seeing how good it looked in the trailers; however my play station vita had a message on it stating it had an update, so I had to wait for that to happen.

After downloading and updating the firmware, I started up the game. It started up as normal and I was amazed after the first few minutes. The game was even more impressive than the trailers have ever shown. After playing for an hour or two, I decided to take a break, though when I went to turn off the hand-held, it automatically went to the main menu of the system and started to automatically download some digital software, I tried to stop it but it said "That is an invalid input, the software currently being downloaded cannot be stopped" every single time I tried turning it off.

The download was successful and an egg appeared on one of the empty slots on my screen. "An egg?" I thought out loud. I tapped on the new application, the title of which was "Digiegg" I paused for a second, not knowing if it was some kind of virus. I went to the internet and looked on all of the applications for the system. After finding no results, I headed back to the main menu. I decided to see what the heck a Digiegg was and opened the application, what the application opened up was a story on what a Digiegg was, where it came from, and why I have one, it did not however tell me what was inside the egg as it told me that was a secret.

After reading through it a couple of times, my first thought was "is this some part of a new game that I undeservedly got beta keys for?" But this was quickly answered within the text, "This is no game" and "what you have my boy, is a very precious item, it will hatch at mid day during the last day of summer." My first reaction was fear, that whatever hatches from that egg will demolish my play station vita and cause it to brick up. Another reaction was anger, how dare they brick my vita?! And my final reaction? Pure curiosity, What was within that egg?

Over the next few days, I noticed the egg was improving my internet connections exponentially, as well as an increased battery life. Whatever this egg was, it was very useful. I visit the egg app every once in a while, turns out the application allows me to interact with the egg. Examples include washing it, rolling it, and a few other little things. I somehow started to feel attached to it. I knew it would be soon that I will know what secrets this egg had within it.

Within the time I was not on my psvita, I would always have it on me. Pretty soon, I was eager to see it hatch, as it was the final day of summer. "come on, thirty more seconds and it will hatch!" At that exact instant, the clock decided to hit 12:00 pm, the screen started to glow a brilliant white. Suddenly a stream of what I could describe as data, formed a white ball out of the psvita and started to take a solid form. When the light dissipated, I saw s small white spherical creature with massive golden eyes, a tiny beak, and two feathers sticking off the top, fading into a very light yellow. Needless to say, this thing was adorable.

"whoa," I say after realizing what just happened.

The creature made a small chirping noise while tilting its head (body, whatever) to the side. I move towards the little thing, trying not to startle it. It backed off from my hand-held and I wanted to see what happened to it as well. Eventually, I grabbed the device, but some things were a bit different with it. Differences include, handles, stronger thumb-sticks, and the color was now yellow with red markings over random areas, that and the silver rim is now red.

I hear a small chirp next to me, re-noticing the little bird thing, I make a move to touch it. When my hand cam in contact, I was surprised to find that it was very soft. It made another chirp, but now with its eyes closed '_this is going to be an adventure, isn't it?_' I thought.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, "sticking with one ****series" I get it, But c'mon! Rules change all the time.**


End file.
